


blowwin off steam

by orphan_account



Series: Self-Indulgent Porn [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Exhibitionism, Incest, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nook, Sexting, Sibling-incest, Taunting, Voyeurism, black-flirting, cross-dressing, mentions of red feelings for third parties, tentabulge, video-chat sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus and Eridan have a strange way of interacting with eachother, and and even stranger way of relaxing.<br/>Thankfully, it kind of works out for everyone.</p>
<p>((Warnings: Kankri is mentioned in a highly inappropriate manner, he would be very triggered, so don't bring this to his attention))</p>
            </blockquote>





	blowwin off steam

CRONUS: hey eri vwhats up  
CA: oh great its you wwhat do you wwant  
CRONUS: does a guy really need an excuse just to check in and see hovw his dancestor is doin  
CA: yes  
CRONUS: i vwas just vwantin to knovw if you vwere alright no harm done  
CA: yes harm done  
CA: youre botherin the hell outta me and i cannot think of anyone else in the wworld that i wwould rather _not_ be talkin to than you  
CA: evven captor is startin to sound appealin  
CRONUS: harsh kid  
CRONUS: thats vwhat a guy gets for tryin to be nice  
CA: go be nice somewwhere else i have better things to do than havve to listen to your drivvel all day long  
CRONUS: come on eri i dont bite theres no need to be so distant  
CA: yes  
CA: distant is perfect  
CA: the last thing i evver wwant is to havve to be close to you  
CRONUS: thats really great kid  
CRONUS: i cant stress enough how im just so proud to have a dickish asshole as my dancestor  
CRONUS: you do realize that other people hawve feelins too dont you  
CA: i dont give a damn about your feelins cro youre a gross embarrassment of a troll that wwavves his ass at anyfin that movves  
CRONUS: thats not true at all  
CRONUS: ewven if it vwas  
CRONUS: you arent any different  
CA: thats bullshit  
CRONUS: dont think i hawvent heard about the empty little box that is your quadrants i cant beliewve that you actually _had_ a moirail and drowve her off because youre a self-absorbed little bitch  
CA: i did not!!  
CA: but at least i was able to get a quadrant at all youvve nevver had one all you do is flirt wwith evveryone in sight wwhile mourning ovver the fact that you wwant into kans pants and thats not happenin  
CRONUS: i do not vwant into his pants  
CRONUS: vwe are casual friends and thats all  
CA: because he wwont let you any closer  
CA: admit it to yourself cro  
CA: you wwant to bang kankri  
CRONUS: fuck you  
CA: fuck kankri  
CRONUS: dammit you little bastard stop talkin about it!!  
CA: wwhy  
CA: are you havvin a bit of a _problem_ thinkin about kans tight nook squeezin dovwn on your bulge  
CRONUS: oh my fuck im not kidding eridan stop  
CA: youre jerking off to this arent you you sick fuck  
CRONUS: of course not!

Cronus typed in the last desperate line with one hand, the other was occupied down his pants, slender fingers squeezing and stroking his bulge lazily. He hated the little prick for always doing this to him, getting him excited by taunting him with thoughts of something he couldn't have. But, he wouldn't give it up, not for a billion boonbucks, because having someone speak his fantasies made them seem so much more real.

CA: youre such a liar

And he was, too. Cronus was a low, skum-sucking liar who was so deeply flushed for the redblood mutant that it actually hurt him to think about it. He loved Kankri. So much that it was blatantly obvious to _everyone_ except Kankri himself. And that was the worst part. That Kankri was so completely oblivious to Cronus' affections. He wanted nothing more than to just tell him how he felt just so he'd _know_ and the endless guessing would be over.

CRONUS: dont you try to tell me that you hawvent got a couple fingers showved up your nook right novw  
CA: ...  
CRONUS: thats vwhat i thought you only bother keepin up a conwversation vwhen youre horny  
CA: youre sick you knoww that right  
CRONUS: at least im jerkin to someone vwho isnt my exact copy  
CA: fuck you  
CRONUS: youre such a narcissistic slut  
CRONUS: i bet youd cream yourself if i decided to turn my camera on and let you vwatch me  
CA: ...  
CA: are you serious  
CA: wwould you...  
CRONUS: i might  
CA: please  
CRONUS: oh naughty eri are you gonna shovw me your pretty nevw panties  
CA: do you _wwant_ to see them or are you just fuckin wwith me  
CRONUS: ....  
CRONUS: camera  
CRONUS: on  
CRONUS: novw

Cronus fiddled with his computer for a moment, getting the camera set up and sitting back in his chair, not bothering to hide the fact that his hand was still down his pants, languidly stroking his bulge, not wanting the fun to be over too quickly.

He knew just how to play it to get this going on for a good while. He just had to play his cards right and o-

_Oh. Oh fuck._

There sat Eridan on the screen, sitting back away from his screen a little bit, though not enough to see what Cronus wanted to see.

He was wearing a big t-shirt with a neck so wide that it fell off of one shoulder, because that is the only kind of shirts sold to sexy, young twinks that star in smut fanfictions and yaoi animes. His hair was mussed up, violet painted across his cheeks, the bridge of his nose, and clear out to the tips of his fluttering earfins, he looked like he had just got fucked within an inch of his life.

Cronus almost chirped at the sight. "Fuck." was all his brain could think to say, because obviously it wasn't thinking, it was just yelling for sexytimes to get to happening.

"So..." Cronus said, raising one eyebrow and not even trying to put his 'charm' on for the younger seadweller, it only pissed him off. "I do believe that I'm supposed to be getting a fashion show." he said, a hint of teasing in his voice that made Eridan roll his eyes and frown, though his blush did get darker.

"Shut up, you insufferable asshat." The younger Ampora grumbled, trying to hide the way his eyes kept moving back to stare at the screen and watch Cronus' hand moving in his pants.

"Aw, come on, I'll keep quiet, you just do what you do." 

"If that's what will keep you quiet."

Cronus pretended not to notice the tremble in Eridan's voice, but it was there. No matter how much he pretended otherwise, the kid loved this. Cronus could tell by the way his hands shook as he repositioned the camera to where it was sitting on the coffee table and facing the edge of the couch. 

It suddenly hit Cronus that Eridan wasn't in his bedroom, he was in the livingroom of the apartment he shared with _Karkat Vantas_. He was doing this where the nubby-horned mutant could easily be woken up and could see this. If word got around to Kankri... For some reason that just turned him on so much more. But he had more important things to focus on, like the way Eridan's legs were suddenly half of the screen.

The younger troll was moving around and positioning himself to where,... _oh fuck_ he was bending over the couch displaying his ass for the camera and peeking over his shoulder. The huge t-shirt was covering everything except a tiny bit of violet near his crotch and his thighs. But it was gorgeous. Cronus made no move to hide the fact that he believed so, even going so far to undo his jeans and actually let his bulge out of them. He played his fingers up and down the slick appendage like piano keys, eyes locked on the screen.

Eridan reached down and grasped the hem of the t-shirt, peeking over his shoulder as he lifted it up, revealing violet panties stretched gorgeously over his round, tight ass. The material was already very tight and it showed every curve like it was painted on, including the soft swells of his nook, the little mound pressing out insistently with a wet spot spreading from the very deepest spot and widening across the violet panties. "Do ya like em?" his voice was a little strained as he tried to keep peeking over his shoulder at Cronus on the screen.

"Fuck, Eri, they're hot as hell, babe." he said honestly. Uncaring and very openly stroking himself, he watched, hands itching to reach through the screen and slap that panty-clad ass. "Why don'tcha move those a little bit for me?" he asked, not trying to hide the tremor in his voice. He knew that Eridan thrived on the attention. All you had to do was give him a little of your time and he would do anything to keep it trained on him. 

There was a slight pause where Eridan shuffled out of his shirt, but then the younger troll got back into position, shifting his stance, and spreading his legs wider. "L-like this?" He whispered, hooking two fingers under the edge of the silky material and pulling it slowly to the side, revealing his steadily leaking nook to the intently watching troll.

Cronus' heart was racing in his chest and he _moaned_ so deep, long and needy when the little fish hooked his panties out of the way and dipped the tips of the fingers inside of himself, pulling the lips apart and spreading them wide, displaying his dripping folds to Cronus without hesitation. 

"Oh yes, just like that." he almost choked, his other hand dipping down to plunge into his own nook as he tugged at his bulge faster, eyes half-lidded and smoldering with lust. "You're such a pretty little bulge slut, aren't you?" he crooned, reveling in the needy moan he received and the panting "Yes!" as Eridan earnestly fucked himself with his fingers, his other hand barely visible as it tangled with the small violet bulge that originated from just above Eridan's nook.

It was beautiful, really, the way he panted and moaned garbled versions of different names, mainly Cronus'. The elder couldn't even remember why they had ever agreed to bicker and poke at eachother before doing something sexual, but he figured it was because Eridan didn't want anything even relatively close to red in their relationship, seeing as how they were both already flushed for someone, either way, at least it didn't stop the experience from being fucking awesome.

Cronus felt his globes warning him that if he kept up his rapid pace he would spill all too soon and that would just be a disappointment, so he slowed his pace and eased his fingers out of his nook, sucking the genetic material off of his fingers and smirking when he heard a weak, strangled moan from the speakers.

He looked back at the screen and Eridan was pailing his own nook, eyes peering at the screen through a curtain of lashes, "Cronus" panting out on every breath he released. It was unfortunately clear that Eridan wasn't planning on slowing down. It seemed that he wanted to get done quick, which was rather disappointing to the older troll.

"Hey, Eridan, why the rush?" he asked, shuffling his pants down a little more, as much as his seat would allow. He wasn't gonna complain, but he would've like a bit more build-up.

"K-kar's gonna be home in like ha-half an _hoooooooour_!" the last word was drug out into a long, desperate moan. He was really close it seemed.

"You mean he's not home yet?!" Cronus almost choked, eyes bulging wide and his hand unconciously picking up the pace.

"No. H-he had to- had to stay out late because of someth-thing he was doin with Kan." Eridan could barely gasp out his words now, fingers thrusting in and out of his dripping nook at a rapid-fire pace, purple staining his hands and his thighs, the side of the couch and surely the floor as well. His panties were soaked everywhere except the waistline.

It was a sight Cronus found it easy to get off to. He returned to rapidly tugging and squeezing ar his bulge other hand going back down and working on his nook as he worked on his own orgasm, watching Eridan's.

And boy did he have one hell of an orgasm, screaming out Cronus' name at the top of his lungs, tears streaming down his face from the sheer intensity of it all, his whole body shaking with spasms as he spurted a strong purple stream from his bulge and his nook gushed over his fingers still jerkily thrusting inside of him. 

Cronus came a minute later, pouring royal violet out all over his lap and the chair he was in. He slowly relaxed after the initial orgasm and wheeled his chair in again, leaning up against his desk, crossing his arms and laying his head on them, staring lazily at the camera, a smirk on his face. "You should probably get up and start cleaning." he teased, earning a groan and a one-finger salute from the younger troll.

"I don't give a fuck if he finds me like this, it wouldn't be the first time." he grumbled. "But, you are going bye-bye."

Cronus almost let out a cry of protest when the camera switched off, but he just did the same to his and proceeded to clean up his mess. After about 15 minutes he logged back onto his computer and opening his trollian window. There were six messages from Eridan.

CA: i hate you  
CA: kar came home wwith gamzee  
CA: and he wwont stop sniffin me  
CA: i think i might just get fucked  
CA: suck that  


The last message was a little Spade next to a Heart and a Diamond.

Cronus just smiled and rolled his eyes. Good luck to his dancestor, he was going to sleep.


End file.
